Fishing rod holding devices are generally well-known and commonly used to relieve strain from a person engaged in fishing by supporting a fishing rod by its handle until such time as a fish is hooked on the line. Thereafter, the fishing rod holder must permit the person to remove the fishing rod from the holder to personally “play” and reel-in the fish.
One problem with known fishing rod holding is they are generally not able to release the fishing rod handle in a quick and efficient manner.